


Funny how artistic we become when our hearts are broken

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (also resolved tension don't worry), College AU, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: "You’re an art student and I’m an English major and you keep stealing the papers for my assignment to doodle and I would kill you but you’re really cute and hey that’s actually a really nice sketch"With Ronan as the art student and Adam the English major. [More chapters will follow so please don't mind the tags' inaccuracy.]





	1. Artsy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from https://origami-teacup.tumblr.com/post/145246967054/one-cannot-have-enough-of-cute-and-random-aus-so/amp
> 
> Enjoy !

"Where are my notes ?"

If the finals do not end him, the random disappearances of his assignments will. Adam inhaled deeply before heading to Ronan's room. Random doodles were plastered on the door. The handle supported an average "do not disturb" sign. He lifted the corner of a drawing, only to see his own handwriting on the back. He sighed, turned the sign to show the "welcome" side and knocked twice.

It's even messier inside, with bits of charcoal, pastels and various types of pencils scattered on the ground, not to mention the random items all around, each making less sense than the other. The walls used to be white, until being enhanced with a complex mosaic of symbols, menacing creatures and faces he doesn't recognize.

Ronan is sitting at his desk, which is surprinsingly well-organized in comparison. He's focusing so hard on his new piece that even Adam's entrance isn't enough to make him look up. Adam quietly stepped closer to him. At the last moment, Ronan flipped the paper over, revealing the printed and highlighted notes which Adam searched for. This boy will make him insane, something which three jobs and highschool — handled at the same time — couldn't manage.

"Thought you were an art student ?"

"My work is private until I deem it worth sharing."

"Whatever mate. I already told you, I need my notes and..."

Adam caught him off guard by reaching out to the said paper. Ronan didn't even try to take it back, afraid of tearing it. Adam's eyes landed on the arty side, which put him at a loss for words.

"That's like, a nice sketch."

"Thanks."

Now, Ronan couldn't even ask to have the paper back. How embarrassing.

"Is it me— naked ?"

"Half. I mean, probably down there too but the drawing doesn't show it so..."

"So you'd be willing to draw me fully naked ? 'Cause I'd be fine with that." Adam blinked, processing his own words. " _Shit._ "

It's him— his back facing the viewer. He's wearing a crown of thorny flowers which get tangled in his curls. He's drawn stretching his arms over his head, one fist aiming for the sky and the other hand seemingly pulling his wrist up. A small part of his profile appears as he's shown casually looking over his shoulder. He'd love seeing the finished piece.

He hid it behind his back before speaking more — truths — nonsense. Pointless, since he went from losing himself in the dark grey lines of the sketch to sinking in Ronan's clear eyes. And Ronan kept talking but to be fair, he had stopped listening. Ronan had been taken aback by Adam's offer to pose but seemed satisfied and probably started explaining something about it.

"Okay but the only reason why I'm not punching you hard is that you're cute and I'd feel guilty for ruining your face."

Ronan's raised a brow, then burst out laughing.

"Did you just say that I'm cute ?"

"What ? No, I said that I'd punch you if you weren't."

" _But that means—_ "

"Fuck, that's it, I'll punch you anyway." Adam turned on his heel and walked at the door. "And I'm keeping that !"

He started folding the paper. Ronan's eyes widened and he ran after Adam.

"Wait no, it's an assignment !"


	2. Defy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re a sculptor and I’m a watercolorist and we just made a bet to switch mediums and the first one that gives up has to do a portrait of the other ?"
> 
> With Kavinsky as the sculptor and Ronan as the watercolorist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from : http://lockscr33ns.tumblr.com/post/146949328451/art-student-au-prompts

Ronan inhaled deeply, ready to throw the metallic wires across the room. On the other hand, Kavinsky seemed to be fine with the watercoloring equipment Ronan lent him. He painted a deep blue background. The paper is too wet, though.

"Giving up already ?"

"In your dreams," Ronan retorted.

Since they switched mediums for a bet, Ronan's life had gotten increasingly complicated. He hates working with so much planification. Adam stumbled upon them in the kitchen. He sat in front of them with an obnoxiously yellow Jake the dog mug and a textbook.

"What are you doing ?"

"Kicking Lynch's ass."

"Shut up."

Kavinsky stopped doodling to look at Ronan's golem. He rolled his eyes.

"You've got to know where you're going before modeling the clay. That's what the wires are for."

"And you have to paint, _not water the paper like it's one of Adam's plants._ "

It's way easier to dream. They glared at each other for a split second before returning to their works, attempting to make sense out of the acid suggestions of one another to improve.

"What is your prize ?" Adam asked, amused.

"The loser has to make a portrait of the winner."

"You're drawing, too ?"

Adam didn't know much about Kavinsky yet. For now, he's just someone else from Ronan's colorful background.

"A bit."

He's mostly sketching. Ronan huffed, annoyed by the waste of paper. Kavinsky was equally bothered by the destroyed clay.

"What if none of you give up ?"

"Theoretically the one who made the better artwork wins."

"In reality, the first one to physically assault the other loses," Ronan added. "Congrats K, you fucking tore the paper apart."

"Your material is shitty. And for fuck's sake, you're attempting to sculpt a statue, _not to pound clay dust._ "

Yet he took another blank canvas from the pile. He got the hang of it faster than Ronan, who gave up before Adam's cup of tea was empty.

"I'll draw your damned portrait, just stop wasting paper."

Kavinsky excitedly clapped his hand.

"First session this afternoon. You can come to have a look," he suggested to Adam, much to Ronan's dismay.

Ronan and him briefly stared at each other. Adam felt a surge of raw energy. He'll have a quick look. It's not a big deal.

 

"If you move another toe, I'll shoot you dead on the spot." Ronan flipped another page of his notebook before glancing at Adam. "He's such a hassle to work with."

"I can hear you."

"Then hold your damn pose."

Kavinsky's bare shoulders started shaking as he laughed. Adam blinked and looked away before his gaze got any lower.

"It's been hours, can't you come back to it tomorrow ?"

"I guess." Ronan discarded his pencil, scaring Chainsaw away. "We're done for today, _loser_."

"Thank God."

"More like, thanks Adam."

Ronan raised a brow.

"Isn't it what I said ?"

" _What_ ," Adam muttered, feeling embarrassed.

" _What ?_ " Ronan mischievously asked.

"Let's go to Nino's," Kavinsky decided. "Pizza is the only cheesy thing I'll bother dealing with tonight."


	3. Drunkenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ronan is drunk and mistakes Adam for someone else. I'll put the link to the prompt as soon as I find it !

The flat's door and the fridge's opened at the same time. Adam didn't look over his shoulder, wondering whether it's morally okay to drink something he didn't buy. Despite his roommate clearly buying it for him.

His intense debate was coming to an end as Ronan's arms appeared around his stomach. Adam turned around with a half-surprised, half-outraged sound. He totally would have punched him, but the scent of alcohol stopped him.

"Why did you stop ? It looked like a good punch," Ronan laughed.

It's very confusing, because Adam barely ever saw Ronan drunk. He had heard stories. What are Kavinsky's words worth, though ? Ronan's embrace is but gentle, yet Adam doesn't like being cornered by someone stronger and not in their right mind. He knows that story, at least.

" _Let go._ "

Fear made Adam's voice cold and sharp. His tone seem to wake Ronan up. He stepped back, slowly raising his hands.

"Sorry. Thought you were someone else."

Adam grabbed his miraculously refilled bottle of juice and closed the fridge's door, inhaling deeply.

"I often wish I were."

The room was quiet again. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ronan disappearing behind the couch. Adam didn't feel like he had been too rough. He had his reasons to avoid such situations. He exited the kitchen and quietly walked in the living room. He's not leaving a drunk person on their own.

"Wanna drink something ? Non-alcoholic," he added, just in case.

"I'm fine," Ronan replied.

"A glass of water, that is."

Adam drank from his own glass before going back to the kitchen.

 

"Who did you mistake me for ?"

Ronan took the glass and ignored the question to drink. This aroused Adam's curiosity. It's not cool but— since Ronan is drunk, maybe there is a chance that he ends up answering.

"How come you were expecting to be punched ?"

"Quit it," Ronan retorted.

He sound more tired than annoyed. Adam clearly remembered how fragile his embrace felt— this had nothing to do with being drunk. Now that he gives it another thought, Ronan was probably as afraid as him.

"Are they beating you ?"

Ronan closed his eyes and leaned back in the couch. Adam's genuine worry didn't reach him.

"Three jobs and college and yet you manage to mind someone else's business..."

If he trusted his balance more, he would have fled to his room. Adam pressed a kiss on his shoulder, at a loss for words. Ronan didn't move, as though the upper layers of his skin had absorbed the feelings. He didn't react to Adam's apologies either. At some point, Adam flipped himself on the sofa, resting his head on Ronan's lap.

"Hey, stop ignoring me."

"Thanks for the water."

Ronan can't tell whether Adam feels disappointed or relieved. His clear eyes are undecipherable. He startled Adam by snapping his fingers inches away from his face. Adam froze, then laughed. He joined his roommate's hilarity, merely getting rid of the tension for a few seconds.


	4. Nightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm working on my illustrations and maybe I've had too much coffee but I swear I just saw one of the mannequins move so here I am calling you in the middle of the night please help I'm scared."
> 
> Ronan ls the art major and Adam is not getting enough sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fully aware that the last two chapters are darker than the first two ! I'll try to dig a lighthearted prompt for the next one. Either way, enjoy !

Adam blindly reached out for his phone to keep it from ringing. He's worn out. Another five minutes of sleep won't hurt. He got thirty seconds of hazy limbo before his ringtone resonated in the room again. So he sat up and grabbed the phone from under his pillow. The screen displayed Ronan's name and two colorful buttons. He let it ring while deciphering the actual hour in small letters on the top of the screen.

3:17 AM.

He took the call. _Someone better be dying._

"The mannequin moved."

"Oh, it's alive then."

Ronan emitted an offended sound at Adam's casualness, unaware of Adam's decision to move only if someone was dying. His voice kept Adam from hanging up. Yet being awoken at such an uncoventional time frays his nerves and not even Ronan's tenor can soothe him.

"I swear to fucking God. Help me, I'm terrified."

Adam hung up. He should have done so sooner and get the sleep he lacked but has accepted his fate of being driven mad by Ronan. He grabbed a pair of jeans, his keys and headed outside.

 

School is across the street but the freezing night makes him regret. He swiftly forced the portal open. He has a way around closed doors. All alarm systems have been deactivated prior to his arrival.

"Lynch ?"

Ronan had been alternatively looking at the door and the mannequins since the end of the call. He impatiently gestured at Adam to come in. Adam shrugged, suppressing the urge to rub his burning eyes. He leaned over the table to check on the illustrations before looking at the supposedly living mannequins.

The chalk characters faced him, palms turned to the sky with their arms slightly bent on each side of their chest. The real mannequin had the back of their hands facing the sky.

"You didn't move it."

"No."

"We're alone."

"Yes ?"

Adam sat and closed his eyes. His eyelids were heavy.

"One out of the two statements has to be false."

It's pure logic. Ronan huffed. Adam felt like the fraying of his nerves was accelerated. Maybe it didn't move. Maybe Ronan simply messed between which were the palms and only realized it after numerous sketches.

"Pack up."

He kept his eyes closed while Ronan collected his tools. He can barely keep his eyes open, walking back alone is a suicide mission. Ronan thanked him. Adam faked surprise. The second Lynch son has manners.

Adam was too tired to change again and just plopped himself on the bed. Still, he felt the weight of his shoes leaving his feet, one after the other.

"Come on."

He groaned. Ronan helped him wriggle out of his badly fitted jeans and tucked him in the bed. That part was enjoyable. He has less than two full cycles of sleep before waking up again. That part is a disaster.

"I'm not bitter but you definitely give me a lot to complain about," he uttered in this half-drunken tiredness.

Sleeping is useless at this point. He felt a gentle touch on his hair, a brief, kind pressure then nothing but the pillow squished under his cheek.

"Sorry," Ronan said.

He didn't say more because Adam won't hear more. Instead, he stood up and retreated in his own room for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional prompt for the "not bitter" line : https://is-a-prompt.tumblr.com/post/167382204791/im-not-actually-bitter-but-you-guys-definitely


	5. Unlikely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Net Neutrality has been repealed so I figured I may post that chapter. No causality effect, it's just more lighthearted — as promised — and I feel like we need something to smile about today.
> 
> (Call the Congress, yo.)
> 
> As usual, prompt(s) used to write this are at the end to avoid spoilers. Enjoy !

"It followed me."

Ronan alternatively stared at Adam and the dog. There was Adam's nervously fiddling with his hand; the young labrador waiting for a decision while laying at Adam's feet and lazily enjoying the warmth. Ronan decided that he will not see either disappointed tonight.

"Whatever. You look even more miserable than it does."

Adam inhaled and parted his lips but remained quiet. Ronan had spared him the awkward thanks by almost insulting him. He hoped that someday, receiving Ronan's favors will be only pleasure, no pain. Meanwhile, he knelt to rub the dog's head, smiling. The fur was damp because of rain.

"Where are you going ?" he asked Ronan, hearing the keys tingle.

Adam was suddenly afraid that Ronan was letting himself out, as a very radical way to avoid arguing. His heart sunk in his chest at the thought. The building didn't even allow animals.

"Buy dog food. Wanna come ?"

Adam's heart skipped a beat.

"I can't leave it alone so soon. Sorry—"

Ronan shrugged and went. Adam sighed loudly after the door closed. He would have preferred if it had been slammed. Anything but this tense quietness.

"Behave, alright ?" he told the dog. "I should name you."

But he wanted to include Ronan in that process. He allowed it to remain and pays more than half of the rent. He definitely has a word on this. Adam closed the door to Ronan's room just in case then led the labrador to his own. Here, it didn't matter if it climbed on the bed.

Ronan returned some time later with enough items to make Adam feel indebted. It was basic dog care. Confusing, from someone who didn't seem enthralled by the idea of keeping a stray dog.

"Come on," Adam told the labrador. It seemed reluctant to move, even with the promise of food. "It'll be fine as long as you refrain from eating the raven."

"Chainsaw !" Ronan shouted from the kitchen. "Did you name it, by the way ?"

Adam walked out of his room to continue the conversation.

"Not yet."

"Why ?"

He collected the plastic Ronan had left behind while unpacking various things and shoved it in the bin.

"I was waiting for your return."

"Because..."

"Because we both live here ?" Adam suggested. "What— is all of that ?"

There are two bowls. Ronan had already filled one with water and is proceeding to place it on the floor. The labrador was too thirsty to pass, even if it came from hands he didn't know. Ronan decided that it was more of a teenage dog.

"Thought you wanted to keep it."

"I do," Adam nodded, not daring to get ahead of himself. "But—"

"Great," Ronan concluded. " _Jackhammer._ "

Adam laughed, relieved. "Are we going around the toolbox ?"

"Get lost, Parrish." Ronan pushed the heavy food bag at him. Adam carried on pouring some in the second bowl. "I'd like to hear a better proposition."

"Jackhammer is fine," Adam muttered while lowering the bowl. "You like it ?"

Ronan huffed that, of course it does. The labrador had been wagging its tail for the past three minutes so the actual answer got lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, here is the prompt : http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/167656570149/imagine-your-otpot3-trying-to-take-care-of-a-lost
> 
> Also no offence but I literally looked up workman tools to find that name.


	6. Patiently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chainsaw and the labrador do not quite get along, Adam brings Ronan's attention to this fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pet-centric chapter ! I want to write Adam getting bothered by Kavinsky/Ronan so that's probably happening in the next chapter (and I found the perfect prompt for this).
> 
> I usually put a link but I lost the prompt for this chapter which is sad. (It was a two liner going like "if your dog eats my cat — if _your_ cat eats my dog...)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !

Chainsaw and Jackhammer the labrador didn't get along. The main problem being that Chainsaw was possessive, which Adam hadn't suspected before it showed.

"She's a baby," Ronan shrugged. "They're like that."

Adam didn't argue. He gave it a few days and the situation seemed to get better, only that Chainsaw forbade the dog to get anywhere near Ronan or his room.

"Come on Jack." Adam whistled to divert his attention from the flying opponent. "Ronan's room is a mess anyway."

Hopefully, Jackhammer's mood was unaltered. Ronan sometimes petted it despite Chainsaw's best efforts. Adam decided to complain once more about her aggressive behavior. Just like the previous time, Ronan didn't show concern.

"If anything, I should be concerned that he's going to swallow her whole."

Adam emitted an offended sound.

"I should be worrying that _she's_ going to eat him whole !"

He was more afraid that Chainsaw would gouge the eyes of the poor labrador. Maybe she had teeth : who knew. Ronan laughed. Adam tried very hard to stay annoyed. He couldn't, not after Ronan had pulled him in his room and closed the door, leaving every other trouble to work itself out on the other side of the door.

"As far as I am allowed to have an opinion on this," Ronan started, "you should be worrying about yourself."

Adam didn't answer to that.

"Why did you pull me inside ?"

Ronan shook his head, as if waking up from a dream and understanding that his actions had consequences, being that Adam stood inside of his room, slightly confused by this turn of events.

"Let's leave them alone for a few hours. Animals have their ways of settling things up."

"And I'm staying here in the meantime ?"

"Unless you really hate the idea."

Ronan knew that he didn't. Adam settled for the bed. From there, he glanced at Ronan's sketches, covering every available square inch of the table.

"There are more of me," he noticed. "I should be getting paid for this."

"I'm not using them," Ronan opposed.

"What are their stories ?"

Ronan grew embarrassed. Adam noticed.

"You don't have to tell."

He didn't. Adam still noticed how disdainful Ronan had made him. Always on the verge of dismissal. Almost cruel yet drawn with the same dedication. His gaze fell on Ronan's inked skin, showing through his dark top. Adam wondered what was with him, the art, the ravens. He didn't think he was an asshole to Ronan. Generally, when Ronan was sober and awake at the same time than him. They didn't usually talk that much. Though Adam liked him as a roommate. Or as a person. A friend.

"Is it how you feel about me ?"

Some days he wished he had enough in him to kiss Ronan. Even if that may earn him the punch of his life. Even if Ronan didn't swing that way— or simply didn't like him. It's hard to tell but Adam doesn't feel like Ronan is unknowable. Ronan sighed. His eyes didn't set the faulty sketches on fire, but Adam felt like it was burning him to the core.

"It's how I dream about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Adam calls the dog "Jack" because it's less unusual than "Jackhammer" and technically is an okay-ish nickname for when this topic comes up in a conversation with friends. Useless bit of trivia time is oooover.


	7. Shittily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up to your apartment to ask you to turn down your music and have quieter sex, but it turns out that you’ve just been jumping up and down on your bed in your underwear listening to music alone.
> 
> [Guess who's who.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt comes from dailyau.tumblr.com/

Ronan's music tastes have never been a problem. Adam barely even knew what he used to listen to. He could tolerate powerful speakers and the nonsense they poured through the door. Ronan is a quiet roommate and he's outside most of the time. Point is, Adam can put up with noise.

However, the _creaking_ bed was too much.

For some time, he decided that these were the downsides of sharing the place and tried to stay focused. It just didn't work.

It didn't because he was a door away from Ronan and whoever he was banging with. The thought disturbed him, though Ronan had made clear that he was not a holy figure. Still, Adam guessed that he could pray to Ronan despite his own skeptical background. Ronan could not care less, whether Adam believed. He hadn't tried to make him, and unknowingly found himself with a faithful follower.

Adam cursed as his pencil escaped his stiffening hands. He didn't pick it up. Really, if such small things were bothering him, he should just move back to the trailer.

Or, which would be a much more reasonable option, go for another, dogless walk.

He laced his shoes and left his textbook open to eventually make someone remorseful. Then, he headed to the door. At the last moment, he changed his mind and went to the door of Ronan's room instead.  
\---

Ronan remembered a few law of physics from high school, none of them relevant to the miracle of why his bed had not yet given under his weight. He had some issues with creativity, which have not been resolved through usual means. So, there he was, blasting music in his bedroom.

It didn't stop when the door swung open. He didn't immediately realize. He opened his eyes to Adam being slightly put off and wondered if he had fallen asleep. Adam said something. Ronan landed on his back one last time. Then, he caught his phone mid-air and stopped everything. Adam only realized the auditive suffering after a couple of seconds of silence.

"What the fuck," Adam repeated.

"Problem-solving," Ronan answered.

"How is it going ?"

The same miracle behind Ronan's bed was repeated for Adam's composure.

"Shittily."

He had felt close to freedom, right before his roommate had barged in. Ronan plugged his headphones. The speakers made a small sound as they automatically shut down.

Adam laughed. Ronan thought that he was mocking his artistic struggle and told him to leave. As Adam was too engulfed in hilarity to listen, Ronan stood up, closed and locked the door on him. He was plopping himself on his bed when Adam knocked.

"Ronan, I'm sorry."

" _Go away._ "

"Please." Adam's voice was still trembling from laughter and it _hurt._ "Forgive me."

Ronan didn't answer. He didn't understand where the artist block came from and somehow, seeing Adam had only made it worse. Adam was genuinely sorry, and vowed to give him more credit in the future despite the stubborn silence that had welcomed his apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Kavinsky/Adam helping Ronan to get his creative issues and the chapter after that may or may not be a threesome, ay. (Unlikely but I'm already getting tired of building tension between Adam and Ronan...)
> 
> Also I'm proud of the title for once.


End file.
